


a bird in the hand

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Titty Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Fitz and Simmons are trying to seduce Bobbi and Hunter; unfortunately, both are oblivious.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	a bird in the hand

“Hunter, have you ever fucked someone’s tits?” Jemma posed the question casually, as easily as she might have asked him what kind of cereal he was eating for breakfast, but Hunter listened past the tone and immediately choked on the orange juice he had been drinking.

“Have I ever _what_?”

“Fucked someone’s tits. Put your penis between -”

“I don’t need a definition, Jemma, Christ. Why do you care?”

“Scientific curiosity.” Jemma propped her elbows on the table and Hunter was fairly certain he was meant to be looking down her shirt. He avoided doing so resolutely, focusing instead on maintaining eye contact. “Fitz was telling me that in the pornography he watches it’s quite common, but neither he nor I have ever done it in real life.”

“I haven’t,” Hunter answered cautiously. Though it wasn’t a bad idea - Bobbi did have an amazing rack and a penchant for sexual exploration. And, more importantly, a huge crush on Fitzsimmons. Knowing they were the reason behind the curiosity would entice her.

“Shame,” Jemma said, straightening. “Fitz was looking for some pointers.”

Hunter swallowed hard, glad the table hid his crotch and the growing hardness there. It was too early to be thinking about screwing certain off-limits scientists.

\---

“Jemma’s tits are gorgeous,” Bobbi sighed.

“Yes, love, I know.” Hunter patted her shoulder consolingly. This wasn’t the direction he had thought telling Bobbi about Jemma’s earlier questioning would go, but it always was nice to know he and Bobbi were still hopeless for the same people. Things would get awkward otherwise.

“Do you think they’re sensitive?” Bobbi asked. “Like, if you fucked her tits while I played with her nipples, do you think she’d -?”

“Cum?” Hunter finished hoarsely. There was the tightness in his pants again. He really needed to figure out how to think about Fitz and Simmons without getting hard, but they made it damn near impossible with the way they pranced around, beautiful and fuckable and -

Bobbi swung herself into his lap, and Hunter gasped as she ground against his erection. “Yeah,” she whispered.

“Darlin’, I don’t see how she couldn’t.” Hunter leaned forward, burying his face in Bobbi’s chest. God. Her boobs were soft, and they smelled amazing, and he wanted to drown in them - but they also weren’t Jemma’s. “Fitz too,” he mumbled into Bobbi’s skin. “He’ll take one look at you topless and blow his load.”

“Clothes off,” Bobbi commanded, already tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Hunter obliged. He couldn’t have sex with Fitzsimmons, but goddamnit if he wasn’t going to give Bobbi the time of her life.

\---

“You know, Hunter, I really enjoy sharing.”

Hunter blinked at Fitz as the other man settled on the couch beside him. He had no idea what the comment was apropos of, but either way, it wasn’t true.

“You don’t ever share your food.”

Fitz flushed. “But I mean… other things.”

What other things were there to share? “Toothbrushes?”

Fitz let out a long-suffering sigh. “I mean, _other_ things.”

Hunter wanted to smack Fitz. Just saying _other_ again with more inflection wasn’t going to make him understand what the hell he was talking about.

“If you want to borrow something, Fitz, you can just ask.”

“Never mind.” Fitz said, leaning in towards Hunter. “Put the game on.”

\---

“Hunter! There you are!” Jemma chirped. Hunter looked around, surveying the lab. He had been paged down because there was an emergency, but he couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary.

Except Jemma being shirtless.

“Do you need my help?” he asked, once again making a valiant effort not to look at her tits. Her gorgeous, perfect, ripe-for-fucking tits.

“Oh, yes,” Jemma said breathily. “I seem to have misplaced my shirt.”

“How did that happen?”

“I spilled something on it so I took it off, but I must have set it down somewhere and…”

“Got it,” Hunter said, swallowing hard. “Why don’t you ask Fitz to bring you a spare?”

“Oh, he’s so busy. And the only ones around are me and Fitz and Bobbi. And now you too, of course. And I really don’t mind if the three of you see me shirtless.”

“Right. What’s a little nudity among friends?” Hunter muttered under his breath. He began moving through the rows of lab benches, looking for anything that could’ve been Jemma’s shirt. It was difficult to focus when most of his blood was insisting on rushing to his cock, though.

“Is that what we are?” Jemma asked, following Hunter down the row.

“Are we not friends?”

“Do you ever think maybe we could be something more?”

Hunter halted in his tracks, whirling around to face Jemma. “Your shirt’s not here, is it?”

“It’s not,” Jemma admitted. “I was hoping, maybe with enough temptation…”

“I’d cheat on my girlfriend?”

“I’m not asking you to cheat!” Jemma insisted. “Just… add more. Consensual non-monogamy.”

 _Oh._ So that was what Fitz meant by sharing.

“Where’s your shirt, Jemma?”

“Mine and Fitz’s bedroom,” she sighed.

“Come on, then.”

\---

The bedroom felt small with all four of them crowded into it. It was hotter than it ought to have been, too - or maybe that was just Hunter.

“So let me get this straight,” Bobbi said flatly. “You want to sleep with us.”

“Yes,” Jemma answered with a nod.

“Once?”

“As many times as you’ll let us,” Fitz piped up. 

“So more than once,” Bobbi surmised. 

“If you’ll have us,” Jemma answered.

“Oh, we’ll have you.” A hint of a growl dropped into Bobbi’s voice, and Hunter could see the possessiveness swirling just below the surface of her skin. She wanted the scientists, badly.

“Is there anything we should know before we…?”

“We’ve been waiting for you.” Jemma cleared her throat. “To try something new.”

Oh, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Hunter couldn’t stand the pressure on his cock anymore, and he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans to allow his dick to spring forth. Jemma’s eyes glued themselves immediately to his crotch.

“You want me to fuck your tits,” Hunter guessed.

“And every other part of me.” Jemma had put her shirt back on for their conversation, but she peeled it off again. “But the tits are a good place to start.”

“What about you?”

Fitz, surprisingly, didn’t cower under Bobbi’s gaze. “I just want you.”

Bobbi grinned. “You can have as much of me as you like.”

She pounced on him a moment later, and Hunter heard the unmistakable sound of clothing ripping as Bobbi got her hand on Fitz’s shirt. He didn’t have much brain power to spare after that, though, not when Jemma had crowded up into his personal space.

The first thing Hunter reached for was her bra. When he got it off Jemma he threw it to the floor - right as she pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

The bed creaked when Fitz and Bobbi stood, but Hunter couldn’t spare a glance. Jemma’s mouth was still on his, hot and insistent. He fumbled Jemma out of her jeans, and only left her panties on because he didn’t want to interrupt their kiss long enough for her to pull them off. 

“So wet for you,” Jemma breathed when they broke, both panting for air. “Can feel how hard you are for me, too.” Hunter made a strangled noise of agreement. He couldn’t remember the last time his cock had felt like this, so close to release with barely any stimulation at all.

He pushed Jemma off his lap, then back further so she was laying on the bed, naked and trembling with desire.

“You want this?” Hunter confirmed one last time as he pulled off his jeans, then his boxers.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jemma said, squirming. 

“Touch your titties for me,” he breathed as he knelt on top of her, his cock flat against her sternum. Jemma obeyed, using her palms to shove her tits together to form a tight hole.

Hunter couldn’t help himself - he thrust forward immediately, squeezing his cock through the gap in Jemma’s breasts. The precum he hadn’t noticed dribbling from his cock was now smeared on her chest and tits, providing some much-needed lubrication as he thrust in and out again.

“Yeah, fuck me,” Jemma breathed, pinching her nipples even as Hunter continued to thrust between her tits. “Fuck my tiddies, baby. Fuck them like the whore you are.”

Hunter’s paused, his cock jerking at the word _whore_. He hated how much he loved the word coming out of Jemma’s mouth. She took his pause to mean something else, though, redness spreading from her cheeks to her chest.

“Sorry,” she murmured, letting go of her breasts so they could fall into their normal position. “I didn’t mean -”

“I know.” Hunter bent forward, slotting his mouth across Jemma’s. “Can we keep going? I want to cum on your tits.”

Jemma nodded, and Hunter braced himself on the headboard as he resumed moving his hips.

“Yes,” he groaned as pleasure began building at the base of his spine. “I’m such a slut for you, Jem. Jemma’s little whore, fucking her tits because she won’t let him fuck her pussy…” Every time he snapped his hips, the head board slammed against the wall, and Hunter let out a wanton moan as he considered who might be on the other side of the wall, listening to him finally fucking Jemma Simmons.

“Yeah?” Jemma asked, egging him on. “Too horny to wait so you just have to fuck my tits?”

“I gotta cum,” Hunter growled, thrusting harder and faster.

“Of course you do.” In another surprising move, Jemma released one of her tits so she could spank his ass. Hunter gasped at the sting, and then again as he blew his load across Jemma’s chest, cum spurting onto her breasts and neck and chin in thick, sticky lines.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Hunter wheezed as the last of his orgasm left him. “Fuck, Jemma, you’re so - let me…”

“I think Bobbi wants the honors.” Hunter turned around to see his girlfriend pulling down Jemma’s panties. Jemma’s legs were already wrapping around Bobbi’s neck, and Hunter’s soft cock attempted to twitch, but failed.

He dragged himself off of Jemma so she could focus on Bobbi and Hunter could focus on Fitz.

“Does she always dirty talk?” Hunter murmured to Fitz as Bobbi began to lap at Jemma’s cunt.

“Only when she’s nervous.”

Hunter barked out a laugh. “I should make her nervous more often, then.”

“No complaints from me. No complaints at all.”

\---

The post-coital haze hit them all hard, and before Hunter knew it he was in a bed much too small for four adults.

“We should go,” Bobbi yawned. Hunter nodded, but didn’t move. Fitz snuggled closer to Bobbi, his arms around her waist tightening almost imperceptibly.

“Stay,” Jemma said, nuzzling into Bobbi’s shoulder and squeezing Hunter’s hand.

It wasn’t like he could say no. After all, four tiddies were better than two.


End file.
